


Supercorptober 2020

by poisonluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2020, i'll really try doing all the prompts so fingers crossed i update daily, this is my first time posting something on here so be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonluthor/pseuds/poisonluthor
Summary: One-Shots based on the Supercorptober2020 prompts by @kmsdraws on twitter! Each chapter will be the next prompt (no connection with each other)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. You look so pretty and I love this view (Fall)

Lena hated fall. It had to be her least favourite season. From the change in weather to the dying leaves, fall always felt like a downer to her.

But Lena wasn’t a monster – she knew her upbringing gave her a pessimistic view of the world, and it wasn’t fair for her to judge all of life’s offerings based on that pessimism alone. She believed it was possible to have a change of heart, so she had recently decided on exploring everything she had ever sworn off.

That attitude brought her to National City Park where she took the opportunity to sit on an old brown bench and revel at the picturesque scenery surrounding her. Just in front of her, children were rolling around in leaves, wide smiles and endless laughter sounding from their direction. Lena smiled sadly before turning her attention to the right side of the park, watching as a couple approached a small pond, their arms swinging in the air mindlessly. 

Lonely. That’s the emotion that Lena associated with fall. She sat on the park bench feeling cold, somber and lonely.

Sighing loudly, Lena pulled her phone out of her pocket and read a few of her recent notifications. They were all work related – they always were. She couldn’t even remember the last time she received a text from a friend. She assumed it was more than two years ago. That was around the time where she lost her last real friend, their friendship turning sour faster than she anticipated, distorting every happy memory they shared into one blurry event masked with pain.

As much as she tried to change her opinion on the season, fall was clouded too, acting as a reminder of this cold, dying world that Lena found herself locked in. But even though she found herself stuck in that dark void, Lena knew there was beauty all around her and she could at least pretend she appreciated it. She turned her phone to the side and took a few photos of the beautiful landscape, knowing they’d make for a lovely social media post.

But as if the universe knew that she was faking her appreciation for the world’s most beloved season, a dragonfly suddenly flew in front of her face, startling Lena and making her drop her phone near the left-hand side of the bench she was sitting on.

“Of course,” Lena mumbled, shaking her head before reaching over to the side. When she dropped her arm over the side, she palmed for her phone, but landed on an object that made her draw her arm back and yelp. Upon closer inspection, she found burrs sticking to her arm and the sleeves of her suit jacket.

“Just my luck,” Lena said, bringing her arm closer to her body. She used her free hand to begin picking the small seeds off her jacket.

Just as she removed another seed, she stilled her movements, suddenly hearing a quick rush in the wind. She lifted her head, and surprisingly came face to face with National City’s caped hero.

“Supergirl?” Lena choked out. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard a scream,” Supergirl replied. She scratched the back of her head, now looking a little uncertain about her arrival. “Are you okay?”

Lena laughed. “I’m fine. Just got my hand stuck in some spikes.”

“I can help remove them,” Supergirl said. “Spikes won’t hurt me,” she added with a quick smile.

Lena tilted her head to the side. She couldn’t understand why Supergirl, National City’s hero, was offering her aid when the blonde could’ve been anywhere else, saving lives.

“Unless you don’t want my help,” Supergirl said, taking a step back.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lena said. She wasn’t about to turn down the one friendly offer she received in months. She moved her arm out closer to Supergirl. “Not your typical rescue mission,” she joked.

“You’d be surprised with what I’ve dealt with,” Supergirl answered. “Some days it’s stopping Dominators and other days it’s taking a spiky seed off a gorgeous brunette.”

Lena’s cheeks reddened. She figured Supergirl was being friendly, but that didn’t stop her from having an immediate reaction to the compliment. She remained speechless as Supergirl finished removing the rest of the hooks.

“So, why did you put your hands down there?” Supergirl asked, removing the last three spikes.

“It was an accident,” Lena said with a laugh, now finding her voice. “I dropped my phone and I was trying to get it back.”

Supergirl crinkled her eyebrows before turning her head to the side to look under the seat.

“That phone?” she asked.

It didn’t even look as if she moved before Supergirl was standing in front of Lena with the phone in hand. She turned the phone towards Lena and tapped the front of the screen, lighting it up so Lena could see the lock screen to confirm if it belonged to her.

“You listen to girl in red?” Supergirl asked, pointing towards the music that was playing on minimum volume.

Of course, out of any song that would randomly start,  _ we fell in love in october,  _ was playing on repeat.

“I do…” Lena said, trailing off because everyone knew what “do you listen to girl in red” was code for. Well, at least everyone knew. She wasn’t entirely sure if Supergirl knew about the code.

“Well, here you go,” Supergirl said, holding the phone out to Lena.

“Thank you,” Lena said, smiling at the hero and taking back her phone. 

With the phone back in her hand and the spikes all off her arm, Supergirl’s rescue mission should’ve come to a close; however, she still stood in front of Lena, looking as if there was something more to add.

“So…” Supergirl started, now looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“So,” Lena repeated, mirroring Supergirl’s nerves.

“I gave you back your phone, but I really wanted to give you my number with it.”

“You have a phone?” Lena asked because logically that would be the first part that she questioned, not the fact that the girl of steel just admitted to wanting to give Lena her number.

“Of course I do,” Supergirl said with a laugh. “How do you think I order all my takeout?”

“Takeout?” Lena repeated. She let out a dry laugh. “What type of takeout?”

“What do you like?”

“Mainly salads,” Lena said.

Supergirl scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Not a fan?” Lena asked, laughing lightly, her shoulders rising and falling in rhythm with her chest. 

“Nope,” Supergirl said, shaking her head. “I’m more of a potstickers fan, but maybe I can make an exception for you.”

“Hmm,” Lena mumbled as she toyed with the phone in her hand. She looked as if she was deep in thought, even though her mind was already made up long ago. “I guess you can give me your number,” she said, now holding her phone, open to the contacts app, out to Supergirl.

Supergirl smiled and grabbed onto the unlocked phone, rapidly typing in her digits before saving the contact, and returning the phone back to Lena.

Lena smiled once she saw the arm muscle emoji next to the saved contact of Supergirl.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes rolling over to the hero.

“I caught you staring a few times, it’s okay,” Supergirl said. She smiled her signature hero grin before placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll be waiting on that text,” she added before lifting her feet and taking off in the sky. 

Lena watched as the girl of steel flew away, starting a small gust of orange leaves with her exit.

Maybe, just maybe, fall was growing on her.


	2. Pumpkin Queen (Baking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Baking

“What on earth are you doing?” Lena asked. Her arms were crossed, hugging her body as she leaned her left shoulder against the banister of the staircase she recently descended.

In front of her, she found her girlfriend sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by stainless steel trays of all sizes and chunks of batter all around her. Her girlfriend had a light brown apron wrapped around her waist with the word _pumpkin queen_ stitched in orange cursive writing. The writing itself was hard to read as drops of flour blocked out certain letters. Lena understood getting flour all over the apron, but she didn’t quite understand how an inch of flour went beyond the fabric and was currently dusting over her girlfriend’s skin.

“I was _trying_ to make pumpkin cupcakes,” Kara explained, looking annoyed with herself. “It was going to be a surprise,” she continued saying, now turning her head towards Lena to give her a slight frown.

Lena let out a soft chuckle at the mere disappointment on Kara’s face. She lifted her shoulder off the wall and walked closer to the woman on the floor. 

“What happened?” she asked, now kneeling closer to her girlfriend. 

“Everything was going great,” Kara started to explain. Her hands were moving animatedly with each word she spoke. “I finished mixing all the ingredients in the bowl, but then I needed to pour it into the cupcake tray so I went to search and see if you had the right one. And I’m not blaming you, but you organize your trays...poorly and the one I needed was at the bottom of the pile. I thought I could pull that one out and catch the rest, but with the way everything was stacked, the pizza trays started falling too and then I somehow knocked over the batter, and everything fell at once. I couldn’t catch it all.”

Lena bit the bottom of her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing at Kara’s explanation. She never understood how Kara had super speed, yet she always managed to be the clumsiest person in the room.

“It’s not funny!” Kara argued. “The tray shouldn’t have been at the bottom. I always keep my cupcake tray at the top of the pile.”

“Now it _does_ sound like you’re blaming me,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow, pretending that she was semi-offended by Kara’s words. 

“No, no, I’m not,” Kara quickly corrected herself. She slightly lowered her eyes before crinkling up her nose. “I’m sorry. It was my fault it fell. And I’m also sorry for waking you up. I know this is your only day off and you probably wanted to sleep in.”

“Nonsense,” Lena said, shaking her head. “Sleeping in is a waste of time. I much rather spend my day off with you.” She smiled at Kara before her eyes shot towards the exact cupcake tray that caused that morning’s chaos. She reached over and picked it up before holding it out to Kara. “Maybe we can restart this together?”

“Really?” Kara asked. “I thought you didn’t like baking.”

“It’s not so much that I don’t like it…more that I’m not good at it,” Lena explained, her voice quieter than normal. “The bottoms always burn when I bake anything, but if you show me…”

“I’d love to!” Kara said, quickly switching her tone. She beamed at Lena, dimples forming at the corners of her mouth with the simple idea of teaching her girlfriend how to bake. Her smile faltered once she remembered the mess around her. “Wait, I should probably clean this up first.” 

In a flash, Kara zoomed around the room, stacking all the trays back in the cupboard. The clean-up must’ve taken less than 5 seconds before everything was back in order, with Kara now standing in front of the stove. 

“All done!” she said proudly, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Not quite,” Lena said with a laugh. She stood from her kneeling position before walking over to the kitchen faucet and running some water over a clean rag. When the rag was nice and damp, she turned around to face Kara. “You have flour all over your face,” Lena explained. She gently placed the material across her girlfriend’s skin, wiping off the excess flour. “There. Now you’re all good to go.”

“I’d be much better with a kiss,” Kara said, fluttering her eyes and giving an endearing smile. 

Lena chuckled, but settled on placing a chaste kiss on the side of Kara’s cheek. 

“We’re baking, love. Let’s focus on this first,” Lena said.

Kara pouted, but Lena didn’t pay any attention to her pleas. 

“So where is the recipe?” Lena asked.

“Right here,” Kara said, resigning to the fact that she wasn’t getting the kiss she wanted. She lifted up a small piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn from a magazine. “I already got all the materials. Flew to the grocery store this morning.” 

“Of course you did,” Lena mumbled. 

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting the batter and baking their cupcakes. Yet, even with Kara’s guidance, Lena’s cupcakes still ended up burnt at the bottoms.

(“I don’t understand? We baked them at the same time with the same temperature?” 

“Let’s face it - the universe hates me.” 

“That’s not true! I’m part of the universe and I don’t hate you which means the universe can’t hate you either! … Wait, Lena, don’t cry.”)


	3. like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more (dancing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little into this one so it's longer than expected!  
> Also, wear a mask!!!

The ceiling was golden, but Kara knew better than to think it was simply painted in that colour. The Luthor Mansion was notorious for its obscene displays of wealth, so she was nearly certain that the ceiling was made with gold itself.

Everything around her looked extravagant and rich. The mahogany flooring below her was recently polished, the walls were covered with several ornate mirrors, and a large chandelier hung from the center of the room, completing that oozing-with-wealth look.

It was a drastic change from the last time Kara had visited the Luthor mansion. She had never been a guest at their lavish parties, but she was fortunate to watch the initial closing of the villa. She could still visualize the bare rooms, stripped of all their furniture, and the white sheets delicately covering the mirrors along the walls. It was as if the new owner was disgraced by her family’s actions - and that much, Kara thought to be true.

She never had the privilege of meeting Lena Luthor, but once the woman announced that she was barring up the mansion and leaving National City, Kara already recognized that she was different from the rest of her family. For starters, she wasn’t arrested along with Lex and Lillian. She was the only Luthor who seemed innocent within the crime family. That innocence was even more noticeable when she distanced herself from the mansion and left National City at the first chance she got.

Yet tonight, for the first time in five years, the doors were open to the public.

And better yet, Lena Luthor was set to return to National City. 

It all started with a letter addressed to Andrea Rojas, signed by Lena Luthor herself. The letter detailed that the Luthor Mansion would be open for a gathering to anyone who wished to attend. Andrea was pleased to receive the news and like the media mogul she was, she announced the masquerade ball to all of National City through her most recent Catco publication. She even made a special note to spread the news to her employees, urging them all to attend. 

Kelly whole-heartedly agreed and convinced Alex to go with her. Alex was obviously excited to go on a date with Kelly, but she was equally intrigued about frolicking with guests in the forbidden mansion. Kara didn’t share that intrigue, but that didn't stop Alex from asking her sister to join in their company. 

_“It’s one night Kara,” Alex said. “Just have a little fun for once. Eat some rich people food.”_

_“I’m good! I think I’ll watch a movie at home! I don’t want to crash your date night.”_

_“You wouldn’t be crashing anything,” Kelly cut in. “There will be so many people there, and who knows, maybe you’ll run into Lena Luthor. You have to come. Please say yes.”_

And really, who could say no to Kelly when she put it like that?

So, here she was, standing in Luthor Mansion, eyeing her surroundings and _maybe_ keeping an eye out for Lena Luthor. The woman was fascinating, who could blame Kara for wishing to learn more about her. 

“Don’t forget your mask!” Alex said before being dragged off further into the mansion with Kelly by her side. 

“Right,” Kara mumbled, now speaking only to herself. She reached into the pocket of her black suit jacket and pulled out a royal blue lace mask. After carefully placing it on the bridge of her nose, Kara used the black string to tie the mask around her blonde hair.

She was used to wearing disguises, but Kara still felt uncomfortable in this mask. The eye slits were incredibly small, and the mask felt extremely uneven on her face. The right side of the mask had an intricate design extending upwards in small swirls while the left side had a smaller spread, only extending an inch past Kara’s eyebrow. 

When she felt somewhat satisfied with the mask’s placement on her face, Kara stepped further into the mansion, looking for the hors d’oeuvres. She probably made it five steps ahead before bumping into someone, knocking over the poor woman’s drink on the floor. 

“Oh my gosh!” Kara exclaimed. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just clean it up before one of the cleaners sees the mess,” the woman said with a smile. She leaned over to the nearest table and grabbed a stack of napkins.

“It was my fault. I’ll do it,” Kara said. She lightly grabbed the napkins out of the woman’s hand and kneeled to the floor, quickly wiping up the spilled drink. 

There was still one spot remaining when Kara finished using up her last napkin. She was about to fetch more when the woman she was speaking to kneeled down and wiped up the remaining spillage. Still sitting on the floor, she winked at Kara, seemingly finding humor in the situation.

The wink was meant to be playful, but instead, it made Kara feel incredibly agitated. _Of course_ she happened to walk into one of the prettiest women she had ever seen. 

“I’m sorry for bumping into you,” Kara suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Did I spill anything on your dress?” 

“Not a single drop. Don’t worry about it,” the woman replied, shooting Kara a charming smile. She held that look for a moment, simultaneously eyeing Kara, before speaking up. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not a fan of sitting on the floor at a party. I prefer putting my feet to use,” she added, tilting her head to the side, towards the center of the room where other masked guests were gathered around, dancing together. 

Kara’s brain nearly short circuited - there was no way she heard correctly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Would you like to dance with me?” the woman asked, rephrasing her sentence into a proper question. 

“I’d love to,” Kara said, now deciding on seizing the moment, and not questioning her luck any further. She confidently held out her hand, waiting for the brunette to grab onto it before they rose to their feet. 

As the two moved towards the dancefloor, Kara took a moment to glance over the mysterious woman’s outfit. She was wearing a long red satin dress that had a dangerously high slit near her left thigh. The woman’s hair was mostly tied up in a high ponytail, though a few strands did fall over her face. By the time Kara’s eyes landed on the soft green eyes behind the woman’s red laced mask, Kara already knew she was a goner.

“You can lead,” the woman said before placing her left hand on Kara’s upper right arm. 

Kara completed the closed position, placing her right hand below her partner’s left shoulder. Their free hands intertwined with one another and seconds later their feet were moving along to the music.

“Do you come to these things often?” Kara asked after a comfortable minute in silence. She wasn’t sure how much talking should be done during dances, so she wanted to keep her questions to a minimum (even if she was dying to learn more about her dance partner).

“Not at all,” the woman replied. “It’s not really my scene.”

“What is your scene?”

The woman seemed to contemplate the question as she twisted her lips to the side. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” she settled on saying. “What about you? You’re quite a dancer. Do you frequent these balls often?” 

“It’s my first time actually,” Kara admitted. “My sister and her girlfriend convinced me on coming tonight.”

“Well, I guess I need to thank them,” her partner said. 

“Thank them for what? Dropping your drink and stepping on your toes while dancing.” 

Her dance partner laughed melodically because _of course_ even her laugh was beautiful. 

“You haven’t stepped on them, but if you’re worried about that, then we could always switch positions and you could hold me instead.” 

“That’s tempting,” Kara said. “But then I won’t get to see you twirl.” 

The woman let out another soft laugh before she moved her left hand off Kara’s shoulder, freeing up some space to give an effortless twirl, holding onto Kara’s other hand tightly.

“How’s that?” she said, returning to their initial position.

“Beautiful,” Kara smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” the woman complimented. She stopped dancing for a moment as she adjusted her arms, moving them towards the back of Kara’s neck. Their chests were now mere inches apart. “Hold me,” she whispered. 

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She immediately lowered her arm’s to her partner’s waist, bringing her close and holding on tight as the two began to sway together. 

They stayed in that position, quietly holding onto each other for what felt like hours. Kara couldn’t explain it, but she couldn’t pull herself away. They were like opposite poles on a magnet, finding each other and never wanting to break free from their hold. They talked here and there, but never about anything of importance. They simply found comfort in the presence of one another, and there was nothing that would break them from that spell. 

Nothing, except Alex Danvers. 

“Kara?” she called out, tapping her sister on the back of her shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt, but everyone is leaving, so we should probably get going too.”

Her interruption pulled Kara from her daze as she dropped her hold on her dance partner, and finally took a look around the room. Alex was right - there were only a handful of people left wandering around.

Suddenly, her partner pulled back, smiling shyly. 

“It’s been a pleasure,” the woman said before giving a slight courtesy with her dress and backing away. 

“For me too,” Kara whispered, watching as the masked woman walked away. When she made her way up the golden staircase, Kara turned her attention towards Alex to scold her. “Alex, what the hell?”

“We gave you hours with Lena, but I’m tired now, so can we please go. I’m sure you’ll see her again soon if you spent the whole damn night dancing with her.” 

“Did you say _with_ Lena?” Kara asked, her eyes widening as she looked at Alex. 

“Yes, Lena Luthor. Owner of the mansion. Wait a minute,” Alex mumbled before covering her eyes in secondhand embarrassment. “You didn’t know?” 

“How was I supposed to know that? She was wearing a mask. I didn’t ask her about her name because we agreed on being anonymous,” Kara explained. 

“Kara, I can’t even defend you,” Kelly said. “It said on the invite that Lena would be wearing a red mask. That’s why we told you that you couldn’t wear red.”

“I thought you were saying that because it clashed with my suit!” Kara exclaimed. She shook her head repeatedly. “I think I would know if I spent the whole night dancing with Lena Luthor,” she added before turning around to look back in the direction of the masked woman. 

There, leaning against the gold banister, Kara spotted her dance partner. The woman’s red mask was now atop her head, acting like a headband, pulling back all the loose strands that were in front of her face. Without the mask, Kara was able to finally see the face of one Lena Luthor, smiling back at her.


	4. You, Me, and Levi? (Dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Dog

“Lena, do you think you can pick up Levi before going to work today?” Kara asked while lacing up her red boots. She was hopping on one foot, rushing her normal routine. “Alex wants me to speak to our contact this morning and she doesn’t think it’s ‘professional’ to bring him with me,” Kara added, using air quotes to mock Alex’s tone. 

“Pick up who?” Lena asked. Unlike Kara, she was already dressed and ready to start her work day.

“Levi,” Kara repeated. She flattened her skirt before looking up at Lena, spotting her wife’s blank stare. “You know...our dog.” 

“Our _what_?” Lena said, surprise evident in her voice. She shook her head. “Kara, we don’t have a dog.” 

“Okay, technically not yet, but we will when you pick him up,” Kara said. She scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I thought we agreed on getting him last week.” 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“We were watching Full House and I said Comet was adorable. You agreed. Then I said I want a dog. You told me you’d buy me anything I wanted, and then I said you need to stop buying me things,” Kara explained, giving the play by play as she moved her hands back and forth to indicate who said which line. 

“Okay, yes I do remember that.”

“Well, I thought you were okay with the idea since you said you’d buy me anything, so I went to the animal shelter and I signed the papers so we could pick him up today,” Kara explained. “I already paid for the adoption fees, but I can’t get him myself. I thought I told you all of this?”

Lena frowned at Kara. “This is the first time I’m hearing that we’re getting a dog.” 

“Ah, shoot, Lena. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to spring this on you with such short notice,” Kara apologized. She crinkled up her nose as she shook her head back and forth. “I guess I can ask Alex if she wants a dog, or maybe Nia? I could always explain to them that there was a miscommunication an-”

“Kara, it’s fine,” Lena interrupted. She moved closer to her wife and grabbed onto her hand. “I’m not against having a dog. I actually think it’ll be really nice,” she added before giving Kara a stern look. “But we’re going to have to figure out how to take care of him since we both work long hours.”

“We can make it work?” Kara said, her face as hopeful as always, yet a clear questioning tone in her statement.

“I think so too,” Lena replied, reassuring Kara's worries. She lifted Kara’s hands up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of them. “I’ll pick Levi up.” 

Those words threw Kara into a state of euphoria. Her face broke out into an ecstatic smile.

“You’re going to love him. And he’s going to love you too!” Kara exclaimed. She bit the bottom of her lip, trying to conceal her own excitement. “Here, I’ll give you the address,” she said, dropping a business card into Lena’s hands. “Thank you so much,” Kara added before placing a quick kiss on the side of Lena’s cheek.

“Have a nice day at work, love,” Lena smiled.

“You too!” Kara said, now slowly backing away. “I’ll come meet you and Levi for lunch!” 

Seconds later, Kara was out the door, leaving Lena alone to complete the task she was suddenly assigned. Picking up the business card, Lena chuckled to herself before grabbing her coat and walking out of their house.

She arrived at the animal shelter twenty minutes later, and was quickly greeted with Levi. She didn’t know how Kara did it, but her wife managed to pick a dog that was exactly like her - so full of energy, and excitement, ready to take on the world.

After putting all the adoption papers away in her purse, Lena was ready to exit the store with her new puppy. She stepped outside with Levi **,** and immediately received a big slobbery kiss on the side of her cheek, right on the same spot that Kara chose to leave her own kiss.

Lena smiled and rubbed Levi’s head. “You’re family already.”


	5. Grigio Girls (Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Family

“This is going to be fine. It’s just a small gathering. You can do this,” Lena whispered to herself. She had her fist balled up, inches away from the door, but even at this proximity, she wasn’t able to complete the knock. “Maybe I can’t do this,” she said, pulling her hand away. “It’s too soon. I’ll just text her and tell her something came up at L Corp and the-”

“Lena?” Kara said, opening the door to her apartment. “I thought I heard your voice! Come in!” 

“Superhearing, right,” Lena mumbled, mentally slapping herself for saying her thoughts aloud. With no option of turning back, Lena settled on stepping inside the apartment. “I brought some wine,” she said, holding up the bottle. “But I guess it won’t really have an effect on you,” she realized, lowering it at the same time as her shoulders sunk forward. She was still adjusting to the knowledge of her girlfriend being Supergirl.

“Is that Pinot Grigrio?” Nia asked, jumping from the sofa to approach the two girls. 

“Are you even allowed to drink that stuff?” Alex called out. She didn’t even bother standing up as she remained seated on the sofa, her arm draped over Kelly’s shoulder. “Aren’t you a minor.”

“I’m 22,” Nia reminded her friend. She grabbed the bottle out of Lena’s hands. “Thanks, Lena!” she said before moving to the kitchen table to unscrew the cap. 

“No problem,” Lena mumbled, her voice trailing off once she realized she didn’t have anything else to add.

It was only the third time she’d seen Nia, and even though the girl had been a sweetheart the other two times, Lena still felt nervous about keeping up a conversation with her. To be honest, Lena felt that way with all of Kara’s friends. 

It had been a few weeks since she first met Alex and she was _still_ recovering from that experience. As Kara’s older sister, Lena assumed that Alex would be protective, but even with that thought in mind, she hadn’t anticipated Alex’s outspokenness nor the very long conversation they shared concerning Lena’s intentions with Kara. 

If Lena had to put a word to it, she’d say that encounter was unnerving. It left her with the feeling of wanting to prove her worth - a feeling she knew all too well thanks to her own family. Still, she knew that Alex had good intentions and she was simply looking out for her sister. For that, Lena appreciated the older Danvers, but that didn’t stop her from walking on eggshells when they were in the same room. Thankfully, Kelly was right next to her, and Lena knew she would have an easier time talking to Alex when the kind-hearted therapist was by her side. 

Lena had the privilege of meeting Kelly the second time she ran into Alex. The two girls hit it off pretty well, and Lena was quickly impressed by the girl’s brilliance and care for the world. But even with those two characteristics, Kelly’s best quality had to be her attentiveness. She knew how to read people, which meant she was the best person at making a hospitable environment where everyone felt welcome. Lena had no doubt that Kelly would do the same tonight, but even with the reassurance of having friendly company, Lena couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

“Finally got this thing open!” Nia suddenly exclaimed. “Kara, can you get us some wine glasses, please?” Nia asked. 

“Yeah, sure. Who is drinking?” Kara asked, turning around to face the kitchen cabinets. 

“I think four will do. Alex isn’t having any,” Nia answered, shooting a wink at Lena. 

Lena’s eyes immediately flew over to Alex, knowing the girl would react to Nia’s comment. Just as she suspected, the redhead was nearly flopping over in her seat as she quickly stood up to face Nia. 

“Excuse me?” Alex said, turning to look right at Nia.

“Oh great, here we go,” Kelly mumbled.

“Are you even allowed to drink that stuff?” Nia asked, repeating the words that Alex used on her not too long ago.

“I- Of course I’m allowed. I’m way older than you,” Alex said. 

“Prove it,” Nia said, now crossing her arms over her chest. “Show me your ID.”

“Oh my god, Nia, you’re being ridiculous,” Alex mumbled, shooting her arms up in the air. 

“Am I?” Nia said, now closing the cap on the bottle and holding it up in the air. “I’m just respecting the legal drinking age. So, if you want some Pino, then I’m going to need to see some ID.”

“Oh gosh, this is going to take forever. Get your own glasses when you’re ready,” Kara said, now turning away from the cabinets, and placing her hand on the side of Lena’s hip. “Want to go sit down?” she asked.

“Sure,” Lena said, now smiling at Kara.

They took a seat near Kelly and started talking to her about her most recent project at work. Lena found it much easier talking to one unfamiliar face, so she was extremely grateful that Nia was teasing Alex and getting some attention off of Lena at the same time. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Nia did it as a way of helping Lena ease into the environment. 

“Babe, can you please tell Nia she’s being annoying,” Alex called out after ten minutes of their continued arguing. 

“Alex, I’m being completely reasonable here. I want to see your real ID. Your fake little FBI thing that you use with the DEO doesn’t count,” Nia said while continuously shaking her head.

“I’ll be right back,” Kelly said with a sigh. 

Lena laughed as she watched Kelly walk towards the duo, instantly reprimanding both of them as she tried to mediate the argument. 

“I know you were worried about tonight, but you’re doing great,” Kara said, pushing a loose strand of hair out of Lena’s face. “You fit right in. Give it a few weeks and Nia will be starting a meaningless fight with you too.” 

“I’m not so sure I want to get into one with her,” Lena chuckled. “She’s pretty headstrong.”

“Not as much as Alex though,” Kara said, widening her eyes as if she was remembering old arguments she had with her sister. “They’re probably going to argue about this for the next hour until someone wants to order food and then they’ll just drop their stupid fight.”

“Did Kara say food?” Nia interrupted, now looking over at the girl on the sofa. “That’s a good idea. Kelly, what are you thinking?” 

“How about pizza?”

“We had pizza two days ago,” Alex groaned. “I’m good with anything else. Lena, you have any suggestions?”

All eyes now turned to her.

“How about sushi?”

“Oh, I do like that,” Kelly said. “Nia, check if we have any coupons.” 

And just like that, the small argument was over and the group was ordering sushi. For the rest of the night, Lena was privy to short bickering's and heartfelt conversations alike. 

It felt normal. It felt right. It felt like she might still have an opportunity at having a proper family. 


	6. It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes (Warm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Warm (no powers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot what month we're in and I initially wrote this as if it was a night in December??? Just thought I'd let you know that I'm lost in time.

“Tell me again, why did you stay out in the rain?” Lena asked. She put her hand against the cabin door and pressed hard, pushing it open.

“I thought we could have a cute movie moment,” Kara mumbled. Her teeth were shivering and her arms were shaking. “You know with a kiss and everything.”

“Kisses in the rain are overrated,” Lena said with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you’d leave me hung out to dry....or rather out to get wet.”

Lena shook her head, but continued rushing Kara inside. They moved quickly until they reached a wooden fireplace, situated in the corner of the cabin. 

“Does this thing actually work?” Kara asked. 

“It did when I was younger. Probably hasn’t been used in ages though,” Lena said. She reached into the pit and gently touched the logs. “They’re wet,” she mumbled before lifting her head to look up the chimney. “Probably have a leak on the roof,” she said. 

“So, we can’t start a fire?” Kara asked. 

Lena took her head out of the fireplace and smiled at Kara. “As long as it doesn’t rain again, we should be fine.”

“Great!”

“But these logs aren’t going to burn,” Lena said, now pointing to the wet wood in the pit. “I’ll go out back and see if I can find any that are dry.” 

“Do you need any help?” Kara asked. 

“No way,” Lena said while shaking her head. “You’re still freezing. There’s no way you’re going outside with me. Take off your clothes and stay here for now.”

“Oh?” Kara said, suggestively raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

Lena chuckled and walked closer to Kara. “Not like that.”

“And why not?” 

“Because you’re we-no I’m not going to finish that sentence.” 

Kara grinned at her girlfriend. 

“Because your clothes are all wet and you’re going to get sick if you stay in them,” Lena said, rephrasing her original words. 

“I think I’m going to freeze even more if I take all of this off.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon and then we’ll have the fire nice and warm. But in the meantime...” Lena trailed off as she turned her attention towards the old chair in the corner of the room. She walked over and grabbed a big comforter that was folded in the seat. “You can cover up with this blanket.”

“Don’t be gone for long,” Kara said with a pout. She grabbed the soft blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders. 

“I won’t, love,” Lena said. She rubbed the side of Kara’s arm up and down. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

And Lena was quick to keep that promise. She had returned ten minutes later with a stack of logs in her hands.

If Kara wasn’t freezing her ass off at this very moment, she would have jumped the girl right then and there. Watching Lena carry logs with ease was hot enough, but seeing her girlfriend tend the fire was another thing entirely. Kara didn’t know how she did it, but Lena managed to start a spark simply by rubbing the two logs together. It was almost like she was showing off how good she was with her hands. 

“That should do it,” Lena said, now sitting back as a flame ignited the logs in the fireplace.

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled. She stayed quiet for a moment as she watched the fire gain traction. “You know,” Kara started saying, biting her lip at the same time. “It might take a few minutes for that fire to get nice and warm.”

“Mhm.” 

“Well, I was thinking…” Kara said, now turning her attention towards Lena. “I’m still freezing here and I always hear that body heat is a good alternative to warming someone up.”

“You’re something else.” 

“Is that a no? I’ll respect it if it’s a no.”

“It’s a you’re annoying,” Lena said. She pushed the logs once more with the poker in her hands before standing up and moving closer to Kara. “We’re only doing this until the fire is warmer.”

“Perfect,” Kara grinned. She moved to the side, opening up some space next to her before she wrapped the blanket around Lena and herself. “There we go,” Kara said. “Nice and cozy now.”

“You’re such a flirt,” Lena mumbled.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Kara answered as she rested her head against Lena’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> @luthorsrojas on twitter if you want to hmu


End file.
